The Slave of Fight
by Pugluver64
Summary: It was an indoor pool, and Tony was running out of air and quickly."Tony?" Pepper ask and felt for a pulse and pressed her ear against his chest and immediately began CPR. It was all supposed to teach him to obey. Tony!Whump Tony Centric.


**Hello my favorite people in the world! I have this new story for you all! I am trying to bring my creativity back so, yeah. I really hope you all really enjoy this. It has been in my mind for a long while and I have been slowly writing it on my mother's Ipad. So I apologize if there are spelling errors and yeah but since the Ipad decided to ruin my life! I am editing this on my laptop. Hooray! ha,ha so I don't own anything and I really hope you guys enjoy this! **

"What is wrong with you Tony?" Steve yelled

"I honestly don't understand why its always my fault, I saved the lives of millions and I'm getting in trouble?" Tony argued back

"You disobeyed Tony, and on top of that you got two people on the team injured"

"I think that is a small price to pay to save the lives of millions of people in New York"

With that Steve snapped and punched Tony,

"What do you not understand? Yes we got it, you saved people but we had a plan. A plan that you should have stuck to instead of going ahead and doing your own thing," Steve yelled "Another thing is, that not only did you injure Bruce you also injured Clint, not one but two people, God Tony when are you going to learn!"

Tony stayed quiet while gently rubbing his now bruising cheek, "You hit me..." Tony said as if he was a small child

Steve then changed his attitude when he realized what he had done.

"Tony..." He began

Tony looked up at Steve as if he was a small child, making Captain feel like he kicked a small puppy

"You hit me..." Tony whispered again backing away from the super soldier

"Tony, I'm sor-" Steve began, but before he could finish Tony ran away

* * *

It has been three days since the incident with Tony and he hasn't left the lab since, Steve was convinced that he didn't care but deep down he did and was worried

"Captain of the Americas, are you alright?" Thor asked when he noticed that Steve was awfully quiet

"Huh? Oh yeah Thor I'm just thinking."

"Are you thinking of Man of Iron?" Thor asked

"What? No, why would you asked that?" Steve asked bewildered

'_Is it really that noticeable?_' Steve thought to himself

"I truly know not, but I as well as Friend Banner, Eye of Hawk, and Lady Widow are angered by Man of Iron" Thor said, his hand curling up into a fist

"Wait, what?" Steve said surprised "Why are you all angry with Tony? I mean I know I am but why are you?"

"Man of Iron has injured friend Banner and Eye of Hawk, I am not pleased that one could think to be unpunished with those actions" Thor stated

Steve thought for a second, and realized that Thor indeed did have a point that. Tony shouldn't be forgiven that easily.

"You know what Thor, you have a point. Time for a team meeting without Tony Stark" Steve said and pushed the button for everybody signaling there was a meeting going on, everybody except Tony.

* * *

"Sir, I highly recommend that you do eat something. You have gone three days with out eating." Jarvis spoke

"Jarvis, I can't" Tony responded while typing his fifth apology letter

"With all do respect sir, I believe that your health is more important than your apology letters towards the rest of the others." Jarvis responded matter of factly

"Jarvis, do me a favor and look up how many days a human can go without eating a meal and without drinking any liquid." Tony said ignoring the AI

"A human individual may go up to three weeks without eating and three days without drinking any fluids, sir"

"Thank you, now please tell me how many days an individual may go without sleep."

"Sir-" Jarvis began only to have Tony to cut him off

"Jarvis, just," Tony said running his hand through his hair "Just look it up"

Jarvis hesitated but continued with to answer the question "approximately two hundred sixty-four hours, Sir."

"Therefore eleven days, correct?" Tony asked not looking away from his computer screen

"Correct."

"Alright then."

After this Jarvis stayed quiet, but noticed his creators discomfort towards with injured cheek. "Sir, may you at least apply this ice pack on you injury?"

Tony chuckled for the first time when Dummy brought the ice pack toward him, '_and just to make Jarvis happy_' Tony thought, he put the ice pack on his right cheek

"What would I do without you guys?" Tony whispered and continued with his apology letters

* * *

"I know this is confusing, but we need to settle this. But before we begin, Bruce, Clint, how are you feeling?" Steve asked when the team finally got together into the living room

"My ribs and wrist could be better" Bruce said wincing with just the slightest movements

"Same, and I wanna know when I can get this cast of my leg..." Clint responded

"Well I hope you guys recover well, now onto the meeting. I called you in here to talk about Tony"

Everyone groaned at the mention of the billionaire's name

"I know, I know but seriously what exactly are we going to do? Like Thor said before, it is not fair that we leave Tony unpunished" Steve said starting the meeting

Everyone remained silent until Natasha spoke up.

"Why don't we just ignore him? I mean he is after all someone who always seeks attention, and if he does bother to talk to us we can come back with something like a foreign language or something." Natasha suggested

"That is actually not a bad idea..." Clint said "I mean what has he ever done to us that was nice, absolutely nothing so I agree, what do you say Cap?"

Steve thought for a minute and realized that all this was true "I..." He began

"Lets proceed with operation Tony Stark." Captain said and everyone cheered

* * *

"Jarvis? Are you still there?" Tony asked the AI

"For you Sir, always. What may I help you with?"

"I'm going to take your advice and eat, but I need you to print the letters in order to go upstairs."

"Duly noted, but sir may I ask why?" Jarvis asked worriedly

Tony stayed quiet for a few minutes

"Sir..."

"Because Jarvis, its true what Captain said I messed up, a failure! I should have obeyed!" Tony yelled frustration setting in

Jarvis stayed quiet while he analyzed what his creator had just said

"But sir, do they not know that if you would have followed the plan you would have died?"

Tony stayed quiet "No, and I plan to keep it that way."

Jarvis remained silent and printed out the letters "Your letters are ready, Sir"

Tony sighed "Thanks Jarv, wish me luck" and went upstairs

As Tony went upstairs he could hear laughter and everyone having a good time and he could also smell popcorn being made which made his empty stomach growl

_'I should probably get something to eat_' Tony thought to himself

* * *

When everyone saw that Tony was in the kitchen they went quiet, Operation Tony Stark was now in action and they were not going to let him go unpunished

"Hey guys" Tony said

Natasha gave Tony a death glare and continued to bring Clint his orange juice while the others continued to ignore him. According to plan.

Tony cleared his throat "So um I wanted to come up here and give you these and-"

"I'm pretty sure we don't want anything that you give us, Stark" Clint said cutting Tony off and giving him a death glare

Tony was shocked,he didn't understand what was going on but he continued to explain "Look I know what you guys are a bit angry-"

"A bit!?" Steve yelled "Tony we are furious with you! You disobeyed! You were only thinking of yourself and did what Tony Stark wanted to do! It's hard to believe that such a great man like Howard left a son like you behind. Your father was a great man and you must be what's left"

After Steve said what he said he immediately regretted it when he saw Tony's facial expression

Tony blinked away the tears that were threatening to form and placed the envelopes of apology letters on the glass table and turned to leave but turned right back around

"You know what Rodgers, it's funny because he said the same thing. That he was so great but he left a son like me behind. I'm sorry that I'm not Avenger material and that I'm not such a 'great' man like my father but let me tell you something, the man you knew is not the man I knew and lived with" Tony said tears streaming down his face and left down to the lab

"Don't listen to him Cap, he is just looking for pity" Natasha said said but deep down she felt sorry for Tony

* * *

"Jarvis" Tony said when he got down into the lab

"Yes, sir?"

"Lock all the doors and all the exits, this way no one may get it or out of this lab. Put on the music on full blast and turn the alarm on in case there is an emergency."

"But Sir, if one may not be able to get out of the lab, how may you leave if there were to be an emergency?" JARVIS asked

"Jarvis please, I am not, I-I'm I'm not..." Tony said breaking down

Jarvis noticed his creator's distress and continued to do so "Duly noted, Sir"

With that Tony Stark decided to not let his weakness over take him and began to work, without noticing that one of his pipes of water have broken

About an hour and a half Tony's favorite ACDC song was cut off and he was not happy

"Jarvis, why did you cut off my music?" Tony asked annoyed

Not even five seconds of Tony asking the question was that the emergency alarm started to ring

"Crap, crap, crap" Tony mumbled and then raced to get to the to punch in the code to over ride the system to get out, only to slip and fall with the two feet of water and it was quickly rising

Then flashbacks of Afghanistan began to occur

_The cold water filling his lungs and only letting him up for five seconds of air, then back to ten minutes of __water-boarding_

"J-J-Jar-Jarv-Jarvis c-call f-f-for h-help" Tony struggled to say

Jarvis didn't answer

"J-J-Jar-vis"

With the water now at three feet Tony knew that the generator that separates Jarvis for lab purposes only was now water damaged and the generator that runs Jarvis for the rest of the house should still be working, So he knew that somehow Jarvis had heard his cry for help

* * *

Upstairs everything was fine, the rest of the Avengers were watching the movie **_Dear John_**,thanks to Natasha, and were eating popcorn

Well they were until Jarvis paused the movie

"Captain Rodgers, may I please suggest that you may help Sir because he-" Jarvis began only to be cut off by Clint

"Why does Stark need our help?"

"Sir is in a delicate situation and he needs help so I would advise that one-"

"Jarvis, Tony is a certified genius, I think he can handle whatever situation he is in right now" Bruce said

"Please, I would advise that one of you would go down-"

"Jarvis, we aren't going to help Tony! Whatever mess he is in he got into himself and he needs to find a way to get out. Now please resume our movie" Natasha said

Jarvis hesitated to resume the movie

"Jarvis"

Unwillingly Jarvis resumed the movie and went to go locate Pepper, at least she would help his drowning creator

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab Tony was trying to locate where the start of the flood began, which was very difficult because of his PTSD

The water was now at five and a half feet and was still rising. Of course Tony knew how to swim, but with the reoccurring flashbacks it was again extremely difficult

"J-Jarvis!" Tony yelled "Help!"

Tony began to cry "Please help" Tony sobbed

"Miss. Potts?" Jarvis asked when he had located Pepper

"Hello Jarvis, what may I help you with?" Pepper said with a smile while continuing to file some paperwork

"Miss. Potts it's Sir who needs your assistance at the moment." Jarvis said worry hiding with in his voice

With just mentioning Tony's name Pepper literally dropped everything and took off her high heels and began running

"Jarvis where is Tony at the moment and fill me in on what's going on" Pepper said running down the hallway

"Sir is currently in the lab, locked in and on the verge of drowning. Judging from his current state sir has five minutes left of air ."

"Drowning?!" Pepper said running down the flight of stairs into the living room where the Avengers were now curious of what is going on

"Unfortunately yes and Sir has prohibited me from saying the code out loud when the lab is on complete lock down."

"Wait, lock down? Pepper what's going on?" Bruce asked

Pepper ignored him "Jarvis can't you just unlock the lab and get him out of there?" Pepper said looking for the spare hammer Tony kept in the kitchen

"Unfortunately no, my generator and circuits for the lab are water damaged, I am trying everything. My apologize "

Once Pepper found the hammer she began running towards the lab, with the rest of the Avengers behind her

"How much longer does he have Jarvis?" Pepper yelled tears threatening to fall

"Three minutes until he is fully submerged "

Once they got to the lab the saw, that the lab wasn't a lab anymore. It was an indoor pool, and Tony was running out of air and quickly.

"Jarvis?" Pepper yelled tears running down her face

"I would suggest hitting the third glass panel away from the door, as that is the weakest" Jarvis said

"How many-" Pepper began

"Two hits exactly if Captain Rodgers hits it."

Pepper immediately gave the hammer to Steve "please" she said

"Where do I hit it Jarvis?" Steve asked worrying about his team mate

"Exactly two quarters away from the middle, Captain Rodgers"

Steve did as he was told and the second time water came rushing out of the lab and into the hallway, as soon as the water passed Pepper ran into the lab.

"Dummy, where is Tony!" Pepper yelled to the robot

Because Tony had made You, and Dummy waterproof they had survived the flooding and were able to locate where Tony had fallen

Once Pepper had found Tony she had begun to sob tears of fear, happiness, and whatever else she could think of.

"Tony?" Pepper ask and felt for a pulse and pressed her ear against his chest and immediately began CPR

"Jarvis!" Pepper yelled so that Jarvis could hear her from the hallway

"The call has already been made and the ambulance is currently two minutes away from the tower"

This made Pepper cry again as she continued to do CPR.

* * *

~*~ Meanwhile at the hospital ~*~

"Why weren't any of you helping Stark when Jarvis had asked you? Stark could have died!" Fury yelled

Fury was absolutely furious_** (****sorry for the pun ^_^)**_

The Avengers stayed quiet

"I'm waiting for an answer people, or none of you get to enjoy the rest of your week."

Everyone stayed quiet for a few more seconds while Fury just glared until Steve spoke up.

"If there is anyone to blame here Sir it would be me. I apologize and I will take any punishment you give me. But with all do respect, it was a bit of Tony's fault as well"

Oh Fury really wanted to hear this "How so,Rodgers?"

Steve opened his mouth to explain only to be cut off by Thor

"Director Fury, Man of Iron had disobeyed Captain of the America's instructions in which resulting in the injuries of Friend Banner and Eye of Hawk"

Fury looked at them all "Alright, now I want you to think of something and I want you to think about it long and hard. What of I told you I knew all of this and I know something you all don't"

"Wait, what?" Clint asked confused

"Exactly, you all let your anger over come you that all you saw was that he disobeyed orders." Fury said and threw the cards that Tony had written on the hospital's coffee table

"I want you all to read these and call me when you are done so we can continue our meeting about operation 'Tony Stark'" Fury said and walked away

The Avengers slowly opened the letters that each said their name and began to read. About forty minutes later all the Avengers finished reading their letters, except for Steve. He had the longest letter of all and he still had three pages left to go

After Steve read the last three pages of his letter he was shocked, and he felt really really bad, but as Captain he had to go and get Fury

Once Steve returned back with Fury the rest of the Avengers sat down and be quiet

"So after you read the letters about him apologizing for stuff that he didn't NEED to and I think it's time for you all to know what happened."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement

"When Tony disobeyed you Rodgers he put his life on the line, and he didn't disobey you on purpose."

Steve's eyes grew wide "He didn't?"

"No, his ear piece broke, meaning he couldn't hear you. Another thing, if he would have obeyed you then he would have died Steve he wanted to keep it a secret from you all but you have let this go on way too far. If I were you I would go and apologize when he wakes up" Fury said and turned to leave

"Fury wait!" Bruce said "why didn't Tony tell us?"

Fury sighed

"Because you guys are like a family to him. He shouldn't have too." Fury said and walked away

* * *

Pepper sat next to Tony's hospital bed reading a book until she heard Tony stir in the bed and she moved closer and grabbed his hand

"Hey, hey Tony it's okay you can open your eyes, you're safe now" Pepper cooed

Tony slowly opened his eyes and began to cough

"It's okay, you're okay. You have an oxygen mask on to help you breathe" Pepper said softly and called a nurse to help take off the oxygen mask in exchange for an oxygen tube

After the nurse left, Tony and Pepper sat in silence

"Are the others okay Pepper? Are you Okay?" Tony asked

Pepper frowned "Tony, we are all fine you were the only one in the lab"

"Was I?"

"Yeah, Tony how do you feel?" Pepper asked

"I'm tired and everything hurts" Tony said turning his head towards the sink "Pep, may I please have a drink of water"

"Sure you can" Pepper said getting up to get Tony a drink of water "Oh and your back body might hurt for a few days because when the water rushed out the lab it slammed your body on the floor and you still have a little bit of water in your lungs so tomorrow they are going to remove the rest okay?"

Tony sighed tiredly "that explains a lot and alright then"

Pepper sighed and helped Tony drink his water

"Thank you Pep, I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Tony said with a small smile

Pepper smiled softly "Listen I'm going to go and buy you some real food and bring you some clothing I'll be back soon"

Tony looked hurt "You're leaving me here alone?"

Pepper gave him a small smile "No, the team is in the waiting room waiting for you to wake up, oh and Fury says best wishes, okay I am coming later until then the team will be here okay?"

Tony nodded "okay."

* * *

The Avengers slowly walked into the dimly lit hospital room that currently housed Tony Stark and immediately got depressed when they saw him

He was very pale, he looked as white as the sheets that were wrapped around him, and he looked very small and very sick

"Hi Tony" said Natasha quietly and sat in one of the many uncomfortable chairs

Tony slowly opened his eyes and gave a small smile "Hello" he whispered back

"Hey, how are you feeling buddy?" Steve asked

"Tired, and everything hurts, what about you guys? Are you guys okay?" He asked softly and yawned

Everyone looked at each other confused

"Man of Iron, I assure you that we are alright although you are not." Thor said as quietly as he could

"Yeah Tony, you were the only one that almost drowned to death, why are you asking if we're okay?" Bruce asked

Tony stayed silent

"Because you guys are like my family and I would never live with myself if any of you got hurt or worse and I'm really sorry about-" Tony began only to be cut off

"Tony, save your breath. Fury told us everything, we should be the one's apologizing. We should trust you from now on and I'm sorry for everything I have said to you, I let my anger get the better of me. You're my best friend, and I can't live without you." Steve said

Everyone else began to apologize as well only to be cut off by Tony

"Guys, I was never angry, just upset and you all know I can never stay mad at you. Now come over here for a group hug."

The group of wild superheroes smiled and gave Tony a group hug

"We missed you Tony" Bruce said

"I missed you all too" Tony said with a big smile

~ Fin~

**So yeah, I think the ending could have been better and that the story could have more detail in more places, it's just that I again say that I wrote this on an Ipad, and that I was in a car for four hours and so on and so forth. I honestly could not focus in the car because I was super uncomfortable and my family is super funny and they decided that they needed to make jokes and such. I was very distracted. I'm sorry! DX I know I know yell at me in the reviews :P But please review and tell me should this be a one shot or a two or three shot? Anywho! I love you guys! Bye!**

** ~Elly**


End file.
